


of wolves and witchers [fanmix]

by the_interuniversal_geometer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_interuniversal_geometer/pseuds/the_interuniversal_geometer
Summary: A Geralt/Eskel playlist.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 1
Collections: Secret Snipers Exchange 2020





	of wolves and witchers [fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roylbluu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roylbluu/gifts).



> Happy server-versary Lizzy <3

[[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6sFIWolnYU1GH635F17g7w?si=NwDdZ27oQBq3FDLvEkWaQA)/[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLQ78ZXx7-hlfW80_XCXKpz8dvBiuN9za)]

[**Pack Of Wolves** // Astronomyy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mR9cXdjx6us&list=PLLQ78ZXx7-hlfW80_XCXKpz8dvBiuN9za&index=1)  
[**Call Them Brothers** // Regina Spektor, Only Son](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTatUUKm2cc&list=PLLQ78ZXx7-hlfW80_XCXKpz8dvBiuN9za&index=2)  
[**Howl** // Florence + The Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZweDwbJ_Ic&list=PLLQ78ZXx7-hlfW80_XCXKpz8dvBiuN9za&index=3)  
[**Scars** // Boy Epic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCRXobvs9_I&list=PLLQ78ZXx7-hlfW80_XCXKpz8dvBiuN9za&index=4)  
[**Please Keep Loving Me** // James TW](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QHyBNzxDmM&list=PLLQ78ZXx7-hlfW80_XCXKpz8dvBiuN9za&index=5)  
[**Wolves Without Teeth** // Of Monsters and Men](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAI5GSyXMjA&list=PLLQ78ZXx7-hlfW80_XCXKpz8dvBiuN9za&index=6)  
[**Almost Human** // Lauren Daigle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcBpKOiGuz8&list=PLLQ78ZXx7-hlfW80_XCXKpz8dvBiuN9za&index=7)  
[**Fire and the Flood** // Vance Joy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKmWd8DPrEc&list=PLLQ78ZXx7-hlfW80_XCXKpz8dvBiuN9za&index=8)  
[**Run** // Daughter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psiILfa-G1c&list=PLLQ78ZXx7-hlfW80_XCXKpz8dvBiuN9za&index=9)  
[**Brother** // NEEDTOBREATHE, Gavin DeGraw](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61Wm_qlVD4Q&list=PLLQ78ZXx7-hlfW80_XCXKpz8dvBiuN9za&index=10)  
[**Wolves of the Revolution** // The Arcadian Wild](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3HnF3AimzE&list=PLLQ78ZXx7-hlfW80_XCXKpz8dvBiuN9za&index=11)  
[**Pain Told Love** // Tribe Society](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_7G4J4JAXc&list=PLLQ78ZXx7-hlfW80_XCXKpz8dvBiuN9za&index=12)  
[**Home** // Dotan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FEqtXwSlOo&list=PLLQ78ZXx7-hlfW80_XCXKpz8dvBiuN9za&index=13)  
[**The Wolf** // PHIDEL](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdBd_RDuCMc&list=PLLQ78ZXx7-hlfW80_XCXKpz8dvBiuN9za&index=14)  
[**Almost Lover** // A Fine Frenzy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_S_TbD1XFM&list=PLLQ78ZXx7-hlfW80_XCXKpz8dvBiuN9za&index=15)  
[**Love Love Love** // Of Monsters and Men](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beiPP_MGz6I&list=PLLQ78ZXx7-hlfW80_XCXKpz8dvBiuN9za&index=16)  
[**I Know I’m A Wolf** // Young Heretics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_P8oKrQV52I&list=PLLQ78ZXx7-hlfW80_XCXKpz8dvBiuN9za&index=17)


End file.
